Couldn't Risk Losing Her
by NCISaddict77
Summary: Miona- Mike/Fi based on the episode Good Intentions.


**Author's Note: I was watching Good Intentions on Thursday and a Miona story instantly popped into my head and here it is. **

** This is my First Burn Notice Fic, so please be nice. This is in Michael's POV. **

**This fic is really OOC just to warn you.**

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with BN but I wish that I did.

* * *

As I stood there, I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to go save her. Gabriel was standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her. I was frantic. I had to do something to save her because I couldn't bear it if she died. I told her I didn't want her to do this, but she is so stubborn. When she makes up her mind, nobody can change it.

I get ready to shoot Gabriel, but Sam says that I wouldn't be able to hit him this far with a pistol. He's right, but I just couldn't risk losing her again. If I missed, he would be sure to shoot her. I grab the binoculars and look through them to see what is going on. All of a sudden, Gabriel lowers his weapon. I sigh in relief. By some miracle he didn't shoot her. Maybe she talked him out of it.

XXXXXXXX

A burst of flame came from the building. Fi was still in there. I tell Sam to take Allen King to safety while I went in to get Fi. I rush up to her and try to usher her out but she won't leave without Gabriel.

Even though Gabriel had tried to kill her and another innocent man, she wanted to save him from his own fire trap. She could be so caring sometimes and that's one of the reasons I love her, but sometimes her caring put herself in danger.

I pick him up, put him over my shoulders, and run out of there with Fi right behind me.

XXXXXXXX

I could tell Fi was exhausted from her near death experiences of the day. She's sitting on her coach with a glass of wine in her hand.

I come up behind her and gently slide the glass out of her hand and set it on the nearby table. "Fi, you need to rest. It's been a long day."

Her eyes bore into mine which tell me she still wants to talk about something. I sit next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looks down at her lap with a saddened expression on her face.

"Fi?"

She looks out the window.

"He asked about Clare, about what I thought when she died."

I tried to touch her hand to reassure her that I was there to listen, but she flinched away.

"When," I ask gently.

"He asked when I was at his house trying to get him to trust me." She pauses to take a deep breath. "He had my file."

We are sitting on her couch. She is looking away from me, trying not to make eye contact. I reach over and take her hand and this time she doesn't pull away; she just looks at me with miserable eyes.

"I had a fight with Clare because I spilled cranberry juice on her sweater and then I made her favorite dessert, bread pudding, to show her that I was sorry. We had a fight and Clare, she died angry at me." She was in tears now. I slid closer to her taking her in my arms.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "That's the story I told Gabriel so he wouldn't shoot me."

I flinch at the memory of her in danger and me not being able to do anything about it. She wiggles out of my embrace and she heads to her room, afraid she'd showed too much emotion.

"I told you that I didn't want you working with him, Fi", I gently say then instantly regret as she turns around with a new emotion written across her face, anger.

"Oh yes, because Michael thinks he is always right", she spits back.

I quickly get up and rush to her side as she storms away. I grab her arm trying to convince her I didn't mean it.

"Fi, look at me, please", I urge her.

She tries to pull away but she looks at my face with anger in her eyes.

"Fi", I say gently and take both of her hands in mine. "I couldn't risk losing you, again."

I cringe at the memory of her getting kidnapped by Thomas O'Neil.

"Michael", she whispers calmly and gently touches my face.

"I don't know what I would've done if he had shot you and I couldn't do anything about it or if you died in that explosion and I couldn't get you out in time."

"Why do you feel obligated to save me, Michael?"

I look her in the eyes, "...Because I...love you."

She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me hard. She hasn't kissed like this in a long time. I put one arm around her waist and I run my other hand trough her hair.

"I love you, too, Michael", she mumbles against my lips. She pulls away from the kiss, puts her hands on my chest, and looks up at me.

"You might not be able to save me the next time", she says seriously.

"I might be able to if you wouldn't be so stubborn."

"You know I can't help that, Michael."

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"Michael", she says raising her eyebrows.

"Do it for me, please. I need to know you are home safe."

"Okay", she says giving in. she turns to go to her bedroom and then turns back and says, "be safe."

"I'll try." She glares at me and I smile and say, "I will."

* * *

**I am totally ecited for the Burn Notice season finale! It looks amazing!**

**Please review. I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
